


Doe Eyes and Deer Limbs

by LizzyMidford



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is 17, Dean is a junior, Dean kicks ass, Jealous Dean, M/M, No Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is 14, Sam is a freshman, Sam is good at Latin, Sam skipped a grade, guys are dicks, just talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: Dean doesn't quite like the way his peers talk about his little brother in the locker room.





	Doe Eyes and Deer Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> A bored idea for protective Dean.

Dean was the first to the locker room, flinging off his sweat soaked gym shirt like it was on fire. The shorts went next. 

He almost jumped in surprise when he saw his tattoo. He and Sammy had gotten them a while ago, but they were only recently healed, and we're uncovered to the world. 

After a string of demon possessions, John had paid another hunter to do them, as no professional tattoo artist in their right minds would ink a 14 year old. 

He was almost done when he heard some kid tall about the new 'basically fluent' kid in his Latin class.

"He obviously shouldn't be in Latin 1!" Dean smiled as he thought about his nerdy kid brother. He somehow felt proud that his baby boy was recognised by others. "The teacher asked him for a sentence, and he responded with a goddamn book!"

'That's my boy!'

"And he's so cute!" Another boy chimed in, making Dean's eyebrows shoot up. "He's got hair down to his shoulders, and he looks so frail and thin. I didn't know he was a guy until the teacher called him 'Samuel'!" 

"I still can't believe it!" The original guy chimed in. "He may have one, but I just know that boy can suck a cock!"

This pissed Dean off a little bit.

"Oh, yeah! With his deer limbs and doe eyes, I can see him on his knees!"

"God, I hear he's got a tattoo! At 14? There's no way he's as innocent as he looks!"

Dean imagined Sammy. Having been the boy's protector for all 14 years of his existence, he couldn't help but imagine a halo on the kid's head. Even when he imagined him doing some not-so-halo-worthy actions. (Though the seventeen year old had just barely accepted himself thinking of Sam this way, but that doesn't mean he would allow other men to think of him that way.)

"I can just imagine him with his pretty pink lips around my dick. He'd make a pretty little slut."

"Oh, I can hear him beg for it, can probably already take it up the ass!" 

Dean clutched his gym back, absently playing with the necklace Sam gave him, what felt like forever ago. 

"Shut up!" He growled. 

All eight pairs of eyes, the four talking any hits little brother and the four who stood by, turned to him.

"What'd you say?" One of them asked, his tone was mocking and his face kept getting closer.

It was then that Dean decided to throw caution to the wind.

Without a blink, he had the kid turned around, his chest to the kid's back, the kid's chest to the mirror.

"I said," he said it low enough to be threatening, but loud enough for the entire locker room to hear. "Shut up!"

"What is he your little bitch?" The boy laughed, the rest of the room was silent. Too shocked to move, even to get the teacher.

Dean pressed the guy closer to the mirror, moving his elbow into his spine. 

"No, he's my 14 year old brother," a little more pressure. "And if I ever, EVER hear that you talked about him, talked to him, looked at him, if I even suspect that you're thinking about my little brother," he added even more pressure, and moved the guys hand directly between his shoulder blades, making him cry out. "I will kick your teeth in, make you swallow them, and Sammy and I will be out of this shitty town before sun up..."

Everybody in the room was silent. It didn't even feel like anyone was breathing. 

"Do you understand me?" He pulled the kid's arms up, almost dislocating his shoulders. "DO you?"

He frantically nodded. "Yes, owowow okay. Just let me goo!" 

Dean complied, grabbing his bag. 

He gave the rest of the locker room a warning glare and they all raised their hands in surrender. 

He let the door close on it's own, smiling as he heard the previously pinned kid whimper 'Freak', undoubtedly holding his arm.

At the end of the day, he held his brothers hand, a gesture he hadn't done since the kid was 8. 

Sammy looked up at him with his doe eyes and his heart melted. 

He would do anything for this boy.


End file.
